Coven
by JaklynToki
Summary: In a world of Wiccan ritual and power, Harry must find and defeat the monster luring young wizards to the Dark side of the craft. But first he has to save his friends and the man he has come to love from himself. AU Drarry
1. Casting the Circle

AN: Hello there

AN: Hello there! I am really excited about this fic. I've devoted a lot of time to it. Beta'd by the wonderful KillerDustBunny

Notes- This is a completely AU fic. There is magic (more like magik) but not the cannon kind. Harry and the gang are Wiccan, but they do have powers. Think Charmed (even though that has nothing do with the story itself). All spells will be in italics. This is SLASH. That mean boy/boy love. If you don't like it, I really don't know why you're reading this but oh well. Flame if you wish. I need a good laugh now and again.

As to the Wicca aspect of the story, I've done a lot of research and I will try my hardest to stay true to the practice. Naturally, I have to tweak some things to make the story work, but I like to be accurate. If you feel I'm doing something wrong or you have any ideas please, PLEASE tell me! I really want this to be as correct as possible. There will be notes at the end of the chapter to explain anything with a number after it.

THANKS AND ENJOY!

* * *

The world is laced with magik. That mysterious force that propels the earth to live and grow. It dwells in ever being, in the trees, the oceans, and even humans. Natural magik is wild and free. But some humans have been given a gift, the ability to control this energy with their thoughts and through ritual. These humans, called witches or wizards by those who can not call upon the power, live among us practicing their craft. Wicca.1

Groups of witches and wizards gather together to perform their rituals in covens. There are many covens through out the world comprised of many different people. Some are light, doing good for their community. Yet there are others. Others who wish harm on those who cross their paths. These dark covens seek to gain wealth and power through whatever means necessary.

At Hogwarts High School, there is a circle of powerful teen witches and wizards working to help those in need. The Coven of the Clearing.

* * *

The night was black as pitch. No moon hung in the sky to light the clearing in which a group of teenagers gathered. Twelve young men and women stood in a circle, all dressed in the same simple gray robes. In the center another teen stood before the altar; a girl robed in pure white.

Smoke from burning incense curled around the participants in wispy tendrils of white. Not a sound was to be heard from the woods surrounding the group. No animals crept in the darkness. The characteristic hum of the forest was gone.

A tall, golden haired teen was the first to speak. With a clear, authoritative voice he called out to the sky. _"Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, we summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Earth uphold our bodies as we journey between the worlds." _

Directly across the circle from the blonde man, a ginger haired boy made anther declaration. _"Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, we summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Fire raise your flames within my being until we burn with your divine passion as we journey between the worlds." _

A female voice rang out from the eastern corner. "_Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, we summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Air caress us, carry us, hold us safe, as we journey between the worlds."_

Finally, the last quarter was called by a short boy with hair as black as the night sky. _"Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, we summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Water let your life blood flow within us and through us as we journey between the worlds."_

For the last verse of the incantation, the rest of the circle joined the first four. Thirteen voices spoke in perfect harmony. _"The circle is cast. We are between the worlds, beyond the bounds of time and space where night and day, birth and death, joy and sorrow meet as one." 2_

The young girl within the circle quietly began to prepare her part of the ritual. She held a shallow dish of water to the sky. "I purify you water in the names of the Blessed God and Goddess." She set the dish back on the altar and picked up its twin filled with salt. She repeated the phrase, empowering the salt as she had the water.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, am now prepared to dedicate myself to the mighty God and Goddess. I ask for their blessings in my workings and my life. I call upon the High Ones to impart with me their wisdom and guidance." She then lifted small bottles of sacred oil and anointed herself. As she placed the bottles back on the altar she spoke her final incantation.

"I am reborn into my new magikal self. I align myself with Feronia and consecrate my self in your name. I vow to use my power for only the good of my coven, my family, and myself. I will obey the threefold law and hold all that I learn close to my heart." Finally she lifted a large chalice to her lips and drank.

Ginny looked around the circle at her peers. Her eyes locked with the black haired boy to the west. He smiled softly and murmured "Blessed be." The rest of the gathering followed suit.

The blonde man who had been the first to speak once again raised his voice above the others. _"We, the Coven of the Clearing, thank the Watchtowers for coming to our ceremony and consecrating our circle. We thank the God and Goddess for entering our circle and empowering our magikal workings. And now we would like to welcome our new found sister, Ginevra, to our coven. As above, so below. The circle is open but never broken. So mote it be." 3_

Ginny found Harry as the circle dissipated and the coven went forward to congratulate her and talk amongst themselves. They embraced, Harry squeezing the girl tight. "I'm so happy for you, Gin!" She grinned at him, though she was pulled away by her brother.

Harry slipped away, leaving the clearing and the celebration. He walked alone through the woods, studying the leaves and trees around him. He was smiling to himself when a familiar voice called his name.  
"Harry! Wait up!" Harry stopped until Hermione had caught up with him. She tucked her arm through his and grinned up at him. "That was pretty amazing tonight. I have never seen Gin so happy," she chirped. Harry replied with yet another enigmatic smile. "Walk you home?" she asked and he nodded.

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Something wrong?" Hermione's voice was laced with concern.

"No," he said. "I'm just tired is all. And I am not looking forward to school tomorrow." Hermione frowned.  
"Why not? You know, if you just put the slightest effort into your work you wouldn't be so apprehensive. This year, I am not letting you or Ron copy my work," she said, her eyes steeled with determination.

"You say that every year. And you _will_ stick to it," he paused, "For like a week," he chuckled. Hermione threw him a mock glare.  
"I mean it this time. You'll never learn anything if you just copy."  
Harry laughed again, "Yeah, sure."  
They continued chatting about this and that until Harry's house came into view. Hermione's eyes softened. "Are you going to be all right tonight, Harry?" her voice was low and worried. Harry merely shrugged and hugged her before they parted ways.  
"Don't worry about me, 'Mione. I'm fine."

* * *

Harry opened the door and slid into his uncle's house. Dudley sat on the couch, bathed in a bluish light from the TV. He gave a loud snore, assuring Harry that his cousin was in fact asleep. Harry let out a sigh.  
But it was too early to relax. Vernon Dursley gripped the back of his nephew's shirt in his meaty hand, nearly lifting him off the floor. His face was red and his mustache quivered with his anger.

"Where were you, boy?" he asked in a loud stage whisper. "You were supposed to scrub your aunt's kitchen spotless today. You were out with those freaky friends of yours, weren't you?" Harry nodded. Vernon turned purple trying to rein in his voice as to no wake his slumbering son.

"How many times have I told you? I do not want that filth in our good Catholic house." He glared at the teen. "Don't think you've gotten out of anything, boy. I expect that kitchen to be spotless when I wake up in the morning!" With that, Vernon snuck quietly up the stairs, so as not to wake his sleeping family. That is, as quietly as a man of his size could.

Harry got out the cleaning supplies and set to work. He scrubbed the floors by hand, as well as the counters and cupboards. He could just hear the television over Dudley's snores. He listened carefully, making sure he did not wake his cousin. If he did, there would be hell to pay.

The job was not done before the wee hours of the morning. Harry returned the supplies to their proper place and tiptoed up the stairs to his tiny bedroom at the back of the house. He collapsed on to his bed at no later than 2 o'clock, but before sleep could take him, he uttered a prayer.  
"Goddess, help me. Let me stay strong. Only two more years until I can leave. Please, keep me strong until then." Crystalline tears slipped silently down his cheeks.

* * *

Notes:

1-Wicca- Here's a link to an article that can better explain what Wicca is. www .glasstemple .com /basics /index .php ?conjure introfaq (take out the spaces)

2-The ritual that Harry and the others are performing is called casting a circle. In Wiccan practice all spells/workings must been done in a space consecrated by the caster. The version I use here is a mish-ash of different rituals.

3-"As above, so below. The circle is open but never broken. So mote it be." – This is the end of the ceremony. These words close the circle and sort of ensure that the magik works. The first part means that the magik of the gods above is the magik of the witches on earth. Almost like "On earth as it is in Heaven" as said in the Bible. The middle is just a phrase to say that the magik is always working and that those who cast the spell are always connected. The last four words are another assurance that the magik will work because the caster believes it will. This will be at the end of all rituals in this story.

AN: First chapter down! And so many more to go. If there are any questions, let me know in a review hinthint or a message. I'll do my best to answer them. Also, who thinks they know who the "tall, golden haired teen" is? (Hint- It's not Draco)

Thanks!


	2. Hogwarts High School

AN: I don't think I have any notes for this chapter, aside from the usual disclaimer and many thanks to my beta. Again, if you have a question or if something doesn't make sense leave a review or send me a message.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open at exactly 4:35 am. The sun had yet to peek above the horizon; only a soft, golden glow penetrated the blue darkness of the retreating night. He struggled to raise his aching body from the hard mattress. Warm feet hit the icy floor, sending shivers through Harry's body.

His room looked the same as it had four years ago. Bland, nondescript walls, bedclothes, and a mismatched bed, desk, and dresser set were all that adorned the room. Aside from the stack of school books on the desk and the few pictures hanging above his bed, nothing hinted at the sixteen year old boy that lived there.

With a sigh, he began to get ready for the day, taking a quick shower in the bathroom down the hall.. He dressed himself in a baggy black T-shirt and a pair of too-big jeans. Harry shoved his supplies in Dudley 's old school bag and headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the rest of his family.

He went about cooking as quietly as he could. A loud snore alerted him to his cousin's presence, still asleep in the sitting room. The bacon was just beginning to sizzle when his aunt came down the stairs.

Without sparing Harry a single glance, she hurried to her slumbering son. He awoke after only a few gentle shakes and a whisper.

"Come on now, my darling, Dinky Diddydums! Time for school. I bet you your father will let you drive today. How does that sound?" she cooed. Dudley grunted and rose from his position on the couch. He stumbled up the stairs, followed by his mother who chatted relentlessly about his outfit for the day and his school supplies.

Meanwhile, Harry pulled out only three plates, forks, and knives to set the table, as he was not allowed to eat with the Dursleys. He grabbed a napkin and set in on the counter for himself. Twenty minutes later Vernon lumbered down the stairs, followed by his wife and son.

"Where's my coffee, boy?" he demanded, settling himself at the head of the table. Harry set a large cup of the steaming brew in front of him with two lumps of sugar, just the way Vernon liked it. The teen heaped bacon, eggs, and toast on everyone's plate and set out the orange juice for his aunt and**.**

"Now, dear, don't forget to go out for lunch today. I have that luncheon with the other women at the Country Club," Petunia twittered. She had plans at the club every other day.

Petunia was what most would call a social climber. Although she was indeed a registered member of the Country Club, none of the women there liked her very much. She was always trying to move up in the ranks of the prettiest, richest wives. So far, she had been unsuccessful at attaining her desired status. But that did not deter her from making numerous attempts.

Vernon simply nodded and continued to eat. Dudley shoved food in his mouth as fast as he possibly could. When he had finished his second helping he turned to his father.

"Hurry up, Dad! I want to drive now!" He fidgeted to show how anxious he was to leave. Vernon took one last gulp of coffee and ate his last strip of bacon. Petunia asked if he would drop her at the department store downtown so that she could buy a new dress for the luncheon. Apparently, Mrs. Malfoy would be making an appearance at the club and Petunia did not want to look like a commoner from the suburbs. Again, Vernon nodded. The nicer impression his wife made on the boss' missus, the better.

Harry cleared the dishes as the rest of the family cleared out of the house. He lingered only a few moments, piling the dishes in the sink for when he got home. Forgetting about the toast he made for himself, Harry grabbed his bag, threw on a gray hooded sweatshirt, and headed out the door.

* * *

Harry trudged to the bus stop alone. A few others soon joined him at the sign, waiting. The chilly morning air whipped around the lingering passengers. Harry's gloveless fingers slowly froze. Finally the bus came around the corner and the group quickly loaded on. He dropped his coins into the box and sat in a relatively clean seat near the front.

The bus was not very crowded. Two elderly ladies sat in the seat across from Harry, chatting about Bingo. An old country song played on the radio to which the driver hummed along. The back seats were taken up by some stoned teenagers he recognized from school.

The ride was uneventful, with only two passengers getting on the next stop. In what seemed no time at all, the vehicle stopped on the corner near the school. Harry and the other teens got off, the driver bowing his head to each one in turn.

Harry looked up at the ancient building. Hogwarts had been a small castle for centuries before being converted into a high school. It looked very out of place with its lush grounds nestled between two concrete apartment complexes. Dragging his feet, Harry walked up the steps and into the main hall.

There, his two best friends waited for him. Hermione wordlessly handed him a coffee while also drinking her own. Ron pulled a doughnut out of a box for him.

"Here, mate; thought you might need a little pick-me-up to face the day," the redhead grinned. There was cinnamon powder on his lips from his own treat. Harry took the breakfast gratefully and smiled his thanks at the both of them.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. A much larger body leaned against his and a palm moved to cover his eyes. When the hand moved away, Harry noticed a bite of his doughnut missing.

"Hey…" he whined. A deep chuckle resounded from the person that held him. Tipping his head backwards, Harry could properly see the culprit.

Dark gray eyes met green and they danced with mirth. Golden hair fell lightly into those pewter orbs and a gay smile adorned soft lips. Harry returned the smile.

"There it is! My smile. I've missed you, Harry," said the rich**.** He twisted around so he could face his captor. Before him stood Cedric Diggory, president of the senior class and master of the Coven.

"Hey, Ced, you saw me last night. How could you possibly have missed me?" Harry joked, taking a sip of his coffee. It was perfect. Hermione always knew what he liked. "You stole my doughnut." A mock glare accompanied his silly accusation. Cedric laughed again.

"I just love to see you get all flustered and mad. It's cute," the blonde said, taking Harry's drink out of his hand and sipping from it. Before the shorter boy could complain, another teen joined their group.

"My Goddess, you guys! Get a room," Ginny said, with an exasperated sigh. Harry bolted from Cedric's embrace in order to properly smack the girl's arm. He crossed his arms and glared at the girl he considered his sister, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Nice, Ginny. Why don't you find Michael Corner and get a room yourself," he jabbed. The Weasleys both responded violently to his casual words, their faces flushing to match their flaming hair. Ron immediately demanded to know what Ginny was doing with Corner. Hermione laughed and patted her boyfriend's arm, assuring him that the sophomore wasn't doing anything to his sister.

Ginny, on the other hand, grabbed Harry's shoulder and whispered to him urgently. "I told you not to say anything in front of Ron!" Harry merely laughed as her elder brother yanked her away and questioned her. The bell rang whilst they argued. The whole group moved off to their respective homerooms, Ginny and Ron bickering the entire way.

Cedric walked with Harry to his classroom. They parted at the door with a quick good bye and another stolen sip of Harry's coffee. The dark haired boy took his seat and drained the last of his drink. The sandy haired boy seated to his left grabbed the cup and tipped it upside down.

"Geez, Harry! You didn't even save me a drop," the boy exclaimed with a thick, Irish accent. He set the cup down dejectedly and pouted. The boy on Harry's right grabbed the cup and lobbed it in into the garbage can.

"He doesn't have to save you anything, Seamus," he pointed out. The Irish teen muttered something along the lines of "Who asked you? Freaking Dean…" which sent the two into peals of laughter.

The T.V. in the front of the classroom flickered to life with the day's announcements. Shortly after Principal Dumbledore finished, the bell rang again, signaling the end of homeroom.

A few minutes later Harry entered his first class of the day, English, with Professor Black. Said professor winked at Harry when he walked through the door. The ebony haired boy laughed and took his seat near the front of the room. The rest of the class slowly tickled in to join them. A rather chubby boy with light brown hair sat next Harry.

"Hey Neville," Harry said. The boy smiled back, but turned away when Professor Black banged on the desk with his fist to get the class' attention.

"Alright! As you all know, I'm Professor Sirius Black, the coolest teacher in this establishment. Not to mention the best looking." The girls in the room giggled while the boys just rolled their eyes. "This year we are going to dive into books that will not bore you to tears. We will examine poetry with real meaning, poetry not written by guys in tights." He received another laugh from his class. "We're-"

The speech was cut off mid-sentence by the classroom door opening. Every pair of eyes watched to see who would dare disturb one of the most beloved Hogwarts teachers. The door opened wider to admit three very tardy students.

The teens were three of the most attractive people Harry had seen in his entire life. The sole female of the trio had inky hair, almost as dark as his own, cut in a sharp bob that hung to her chin. Her clear hazel eyes swept the room and her graceful features portrayed a haughty attitude lurking beneath her beauty.

One of the young men had short, chestnut locks that had a slight wave to them. Tanned olive skin and chocolate brown eyes gave hint to his Italian ancestry. His lips were curled into a cruel smirk. Both the dark haired girl and the tanned teen were obviously rich, dressed to the teeth in designer labels.

But it was the final member of the trio, their leader that really caught Harry's eye. With silvery hair and pale skin, the boy was a godly vision on earth. Lean muscles dwelled beneath the ivory skin, visible even through the forest green button down shirt he wore. His steps were lopping and nimble, like a model on the runways in Rome . His handsome face was schooled into an emotionless mask.

Professor Black did not seem at all impressed by the teens. He merely looked bored with them and stole a glance at his attendance sheet. He turned to address the students.

"Hello there. Miss Pansy Parkinson, I presume?" The girl picked some non-existent lint off of her sweater. "And Blaise Zabini?" The chocolate eyed boy nodded. At last, the professor faced the silvery haired boy. "Blonde hair, fancy clothes, and a cheap façade? Let me guess; Malfoy."

* * *

AN: So there you go. Chapter three will be up in no time. And being the greedy little author I am...please review! I love to hear what you have to say, even if you hate it.

PS- Yes, I know that Pansy is blonde and pug faced in the books and that Blaise isn't Italian, but this is AU and I'm manipulating them to my advantages. -evil laughter-


End file.
